Bittersweet Homecoming
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Antonio doesn't get stressed out often, but there is one night that he does. He comes home from a long day, wanting to relax and let go, but Lovino is unaware and "welcomes" Antonio home with yelling. Antonio ends up reacting in a way neither of them expects.


The day had been long and stressful, and all Antonio wanted to do was go home, curl up in bed with his husband, and relax.

He drove a bit over the speed limit in order to get home as soon as possible. He didn't have his usual sweet smile on his face, he just wasn't in the mood.

He slipped the key into the door of his shared apartment and slid inside quietly. He didn't have any energy to give a long, drawn out dramatic entrance like he usually would. He just entered quietly and set down his keys on the table by the door.

He started for the stairs, assuming Lovino would be upstairs, but he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Lovino entered the room with his arms folded and his face flat.

Antonio tried to question him, but was cut off.

"I've spent the last hour trying to clean up the mess that YOUR stupid cat made!" Lovino had spots of him smeared in flour. Antonio could only assume that the cat got into the bottom floor of the pantry and ripped bags open.

"Lovino I-"

"I'm not done. That dumb cat freaking ATTACKED me when I tried to move him to a separate room so I could clean. I never wanted this cat, so why-"

Antonio couldn't take it anymore. The day at work, all the extra stress, and now the one person he could come home to after it all angry at him...? He couldn't.

He burst into tears.

His shoulders shook and he hung his head, not meeting Lovino's eyes. Said eyes had gone wide, and he shut his mouth immediately.

Antonio's sobs rang out like a tragic bell, and it made Lovino's heart clench up. He raced towards Antonio and tried to tilt his head up to face his own.

"Toni. Toni look here..." Lovino pleaded, following only basic instincts of sympathy, for he was on neither end of it often.

Antonio pulled his head up slowly, his sobs already dying down but the tears still streaming down reddening cheeks.

The sigh nearly brought Lovino to tears himself. He had made Antonio cry... All over the stupid cat... He hadn't meant to make such a big deal about it.

"Antonio... Please, stop crying. I'm sorry I yelled. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I'm sorry...!" Lovino was reduced to begging for Antonio to calm down, because the sound and sight of it all made Lovino so sick with worry and regret.

Lovino, facing Antonio, draped one arm around his neck and curled another around his waist. He pressed his body close, hugging Antonio tightly.

"Toni, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean all the stuff I said. Please don't cry, I hate seeing you in pain like this."

Antonio sank into the warm embrace and nodded against Lovino's shoulder, which he had tucked his head into the crook of.

"I know, Lovi... I just... I had a crappy day at work, I had so much stress on me today, and I was exhausted. I just wasn't expecting you to be mad and it scared me."

Lovino's heart sank even further. "Oh, Antonio, I'm sorry... I know I keep saying it, but I am. I'm an idiot, I scared my own husband to tears... How pathetic does that make me?"

"Not pathetic, Lovi... Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it."

Antonio pulled away from the tight hug, smiling halfheartedly at Lovino. "See, I'm okay. It'll be fine."

"I know you're faking that, but I'm glad you aren't crying anymore... It hurts me so bad to see you that way."

"I know, it hurts to see people we love in pain. It hurts me to see *you* that way as well."

Lovino nodded and kissed Antonio softly, before hooking his arm around Antonio's.

"Come on, let's get to bed. You need the rest."

Antonio nodded and let Lovino guide him to the bedroom. He sighed out loud as he felt the soft covers beneath him once he lay down, feathery and light.

Lovino lay next to him, with both men facing each other, and tangled his hands in Antonio's. He pulled himself closer to his drowsy partner and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, letting it linger.

Antonio smiled and curled into Lovino, taking out their ensnared hands and instead draping his arm over Lovino's body, playing with the ends of his hair as he reached the hand closer to his neck.

He fell asleep relaxed, just as he had hoped to originally.

A/N: Ahh, more spamano :3 I love these two just a bit too much, and I've been writing/planning way too many ficd for them recently (I have like 2 or 3 that need to be finished/edited and then posted)

I want to thank the tumblr blog otpprompts for the prompt I used for this story! Go check them out!

Alrighty, I think that's it! :)

Enjoy!

-KayDubs


End file.
